doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poko
Poko (ポコ) also known under code name T-02, is the little robot who is chased by the android troop and get separated from his mother, Maria. He also appear in the 23rd movie: ''Nobita and the Robot Kingdom''. Poko is voiced by Noriko Kuwashima Story In the Robot Kindom where-in Poko lives, the Queen Jeanne want to capture robots and make them emotionless. Poko's mother Maria was captured while Poko teleported to the time space. When Nobita accidentally orders all robot from the future he was carried by them all the way to the century of Nobita. Thought that Asobo is one of the Robot who captured her mother, he fights Asobo and was broken. Doraemon saw the inside of him revealing that he was a robot, because of his complex body parts, they will go to his original place. Relationship Maria Maria is his mother. He lost with his mom during the chased by the Droid Soldiers. However, he and one of the soldiers are sent to the Earth by Chapek and get broken. After getting better he manages to meet his mom every times, but he is saved by Doraemon and friends. At the almost end of the story Dester converts his castle to be the rocket and fly away, along with Doraemon and Maria. Unfortinately the rocket will hit the moon in a few minutes. However, he and Chapek can save three of them at a close call. Queen Jeanne Maria is her foster mother because her mother has passed away when she was young. She and Poko becomes friends and grow together. However, while the construction King Atom passed away when saving a robot from an accident. She starts to remove the robots' emotions while ruling the kingdom. She oredrs the droid soldiers to capture all robots with emotions to remove it. Poko and Maria are also acptured, but Poko can escape. After Doraemon is captured by Dester he have to fight against Kongfighter and he wins the battle. During in the castle Dester puts the transmitter on Doraemon's armor to follow him and friends to capture Poko. During walking in the sandstorm, Dester uses one of the soldiers to push her falling down to the cliffs to rule the kingdom, and she keeps walking for a while before being unconscious. Poko has found her later so he brings her to the Rainbow Valley. She finally understand the peaceful in the valley after a while so she, tied with Poko, Nobita and friends, and Rainbow Valley Villager to save Maria and cancel removing emotions from robots. Nobita Nobi and Doraemon Nobita orders hundreds of robots from 22nd Century Department Store, but he comes out of with the others. After Doraemon returning all bought robots there is only him not to be sent back. Doraemon and friends get shocked that he is not the robots on earth so they bring him back to his hometown planet, and get nursed by Chapek. At that night after Nobita taking a pee Poko manages to find her mom but Nobita says he is not ready, so Nobita asks the doctor to keep nursing. The next day he is finding his mother in the city but is chased by the droid soldiers. Doraemon successfully rescues him but get arrested instead. After finishing the battle, Doraemon brings him back to doctor's house. However, the doctor notices that the soldiers are chasing Doraemon and friends so the gang with Poko and Kururimpa, doctor's pet, are running away to Rainbow Valley. After Doraemon knocks Dester in the castle Dester converts the castle to be the rocket and Poko saves three of them in the ending. Navigation th:โปโกะ vi:Poko zh:波克 Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Non-human Characters Category:Key Characters Category:Gynoids Category:Good Characters Category:Male Robot